Mimando al gato
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir está algo decaído y su lady hará algo para animarlo sin saber que aquello quizás lo animará de más.


**Hola a todos! He traído un pequeño one-shot en este día, es que no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza y me ha encantado escribirlo X3 Pero bueno, estamos a días del nuevo episodio, ojala no se tarden tanto en el próximo y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Mimando al gato.

Capítulo único.

Ese no había sido su día, había sido un día duro en la escuela con un examen, aguantar a Chloe y luego canceló una salida con sus amigos por una sesión de último minuto, lecciones de piano y tarea. Estaba más que exhausto y estaba seguro que si no terminaba la patrulla pronto con Ladybug desfallecería de cansancio.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por esta noche.- dijo Ladybug para alivio de Chat que suspiró fuerte.

-¡Al fin!- Ladybug le miró extrañada.

-Chat, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, my lady. No te preocupes por este gato.- pero lejos de convencerla Ladybug se acercó a su compañero y tomó su rostro entre sus manos provocando el sonrojo del minino.- ¿L-Ladybug?

-Te vez cansado Chat. A mí no me engañas.- Chat abrió grande los ojos.

-Cómo...

-Tus ojos. Se notan cansados y no tienen ese típico brillo de siempre además de que eres siempre el que no quiere terminar la patrulla temprano.- lo soltó y puso sus brazos como de jarra.- Estás cansado y eso es muy irresponsable Chat.

-¿Perdón?

-Si estás cansado debiste quedarte a descansar en tu casa. Si un akuma atacase y estuvieses exhausto sería un peligro para ti. ¿Qué pasa si sales herido por no estar alerta? Me odiaría si eso sucediera Chat.

-P-Pero la patrulla...

-Yo te cubro.- puso su mano en su hombro.- No sé qué responsabilidades tienes como civil pero cada vez que te sientas mal quiero que descanses. Tú me has cubierto otras veces, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.- Chat sintió en su pecho una mezcla de emociones. Culpa por preocupar a su lady, felicidad al ver que se preocupaba por él y amor, mucho amor por esa chica tan dulce. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-Ladybug yo... ¡Aaaah!- de un momento a otro Ladybug se había sentado y su cabeza ahora descansaba en el regazo de la chica de motas.- ¿L-L-Ladybug?

-Silencio... no te acostumbres a esto ¿vale? Te estoy haciendo un favor.- Chat no pudo decir nada, ya que sintió los finos y delgados dedos de su lady acariciar su cabeza estremeciéndose al tacto. Chat se sintió a casi ronronear.

-Oh~ que bien se siente...- Ladybug se rió.

-Se nota que en verdad eres un gato.

-¿Y no te interesa adoptar a este gato my lady?

-¿Adoptar a un gato coqueto? No lo creo.

-Auch, eso duele.- dijo con fingido dramatismo haciéndola reír a lo bajo. Chat cerró los ojos disfrutando aquello, pensando que su lady podría hacerle lo mismo cuando fuesen novios, también cuando se casaran. Aquello sería la gloria...

Ladybug miró enternecida a su gatito. Sus dedos pasaron por esas falsas orejas cuando las ve moverse y se detiene observando fascinada aquello, dándose cuenta que en efecto había habido unas pocas veces que había visto esas orejas agacharse o moverse dependiendo del humor o situación, todavía recordaba cuando se movieron esa vez cuando Animan les perseguía.

Sus dedos pasaron sobre estas y Chat emitió una especie de ronroneo gustoso con los ojos cerrados. Apenas y pudo aguantar la risa y recordó algo que Tikki le dijo sobre las orejas de los gatos.

-Que interesante...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Espera, no te muevas Chat. Quiero probar algo.

Chat permaneció quieto hasta que sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

-¡L-Ladybug!...

Ladybug soplaba sobre la oreja falsa de Chat Noir, luego se inclinó para con su boca hacer una especie de suave ronroneo pegada a su oreja para hacerlo temblar. Chat se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos, aquello era demasiado placentero mordiendo su labio inferior. Ladybug sonrió al escucharlo ahogar su voz y apenas se separó de él para después dejarle una leve mordida en la oreja que hizo que este se pusiera tieso y... maldición.

Ladybug volvió a erguirse para seguir acariciando su sedoso cabello.

-¿Te gusto? Escuche que a los gatos les gustan que jueguen con sus orejas.

-A-Ah... ya… entiendo...- su voz sonó jadeante.

-¿Chat? ¿Pasa algo?- en un rápido movimiento que la asustó el felino se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-¡Estoy bien! A-Acabo de recordar algo. Gracias por excitar... ¡digo! ¡Animarme my lady! ¡Te veo luego!- y sin darle oportunidad de contestar Chat Noir se perdió entre la noche.

Minutos después Marinette salía del baño después de una relajante ducha secando su cabello y en pijama.

-Tikki, ¿crees que Chat esté bien? Tal vez no debí jugar con sus orejas.

-No te preocupes Marinette. Créeme que le gustó muuuuucho que jugaras con sus orejas de gato.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.- Tikki rió traviesa mientras veía un video de su cantante favorita.- Ya verás que ese gesto lo apreciará toda la vida.- dijo sin ver la mirada de total confusión de su portadora.

Entre tanto Adrien se dejó caer en su cama de cara después de una laaaaarga ducha helada.

-En serio eres un niño.- se burló Plagg y Adrien ni siquiera le miró escondiendo su rostro sonrojado.

-Ni una palabra Plagg...

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer. XD Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, solo pizzas y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
